


Cold Revenge

by darkskiesprettylies



Series: Of Assassins and Musketeers [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, F/M, Murder, female musketeer, remy origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Laverne has a secret, a secret no one but a few know. A secret she is proud of. But the path there was not an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the origin story for Remy, a prequel to Loss and Love. You'll also find out how Remy knows Marsac and Aramis.

Ten years ago, almost to the day.

It is that day what lead me to where I am now,  riding my horse as hard as I could. Word had reached my ears late, but hopefully I would still get there in time.

* * *

_I rode on the back of my father's cart happily, watching the world go by at a steady pace. Everything was bright, captivating and peaceful.  That was until I heard the sound of horses being driven hard coming closer. "Papa look." I called, watching as five ebony horses came racing towards us._

_I turned and saw my father's face pale and his eyes widen as he tried to make our old mare sprint._

_It happened so fast. Suddenly the men surrounded us; I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew enough to be fearful._

_They forced us to stop, and began to argue with my father; some of them decided to overturn the cart with me still sat on the back of it._

_Hearing my father scream while he struggled in desperation to get me set off a eagerness to flee and take him along with me._

_There was a strange sound and then a heavy thud of something hitting the floor. As the strange men pulled me roughly from underneath the cart I was already crying, my naivety had me hoping they hadn't hurt my father. I saw the blood first, sobs escaping me as I tried to pull from whosoever grip I was trapped in  to get to him. "Papa! Papa!"_

_One man struck me hard, causing a wave of pain to rush through me, and pulled me roughly round to face him. "Papa is dead." The laughter in his voice, the amusement in his eyes would torment my dreams for years to come. "She'll do, Thieves Guild will pay a pretty penny for a little runt like this one."_

_And that is where they took me, but I never forgot the men that took my father and took me from my home._

_T_ _he Guild trained me, but as I grew older, I became more interested in working  intricately with a blade than picking pockets and petty thievery. A fact was that some took a keen interest in the darker world of things, an assassin after all was paid better._

_But my interest in the blade went only as far as killing Miguel and his band of idiots._

* * *

 They were already attacking the Duke of Savoy's convey, taking the weapons of his guard and attacking those that refused to give up. They were unorganised, they hadn't expected an attack and that gave Miguel the advantage. But not for long.

I must have looked like a black demon, as I charged towards them. Dressed up all in black, with my face covered and only my eyes showing.

Drawing my rapier, I cut down the first of Miguel's men as he turned to see who was coming towards them.

Jumping down from my horse, I engaged another, cutting him down almost just as quickly.

Soon I had fought through the last of Miguel's men and made my way to him. He reached for the Duke's carriage, intending to pull him throw the cart, perhaps he thought I was here to save him.

Kicking the door shut I shoved Miguel away, taking a stance I motioned for him to draw his sword. I wanted to enjoy this.

Our swords clashed as we danced around each other, executing one swift move after another.

I was acutely aware of figures approaching on horseback and knew I had to end this fast.  I pulled a dagger that was tucked between the folds of my clothes and lashed out, catching him in the arm and thus knocking him to the floor.

I was soon towering over him with my rapier pressed against his neck. I moved the scarf from my face and looked down on him with a sadistic smile ."Remember my face Miguel, it will haunt you to the very depths of hell."

The men, musketeers had arrived. "Stop!"

"This is for my father." I moved the blade down before driving the sharp edge into his chest, hiding my identity as I did by pulling the scarf back into its original position.  I took it upon myself to back away, intending to leave without a fuss.

"Stop where you are we shoot!" The man who moved forward appeared to be the man in charge as the men beside him took aim, but regardless I kept moving until the carriage door opened and the Duke stepped out.

"Wait! Treville, this man saved my life. He cut down these rats and has asked for nothing in return. He is skilled, with a blade and loyal it seems to the crown." I frowned, turning back. This man knew nothing of me, and I could not have cared less if he had been killed or not.

This Treville moved towards me, sheathing his own blade as The Duke turned to the men still breathing , lecturing them.

"So the Duke says you are a capable fighter. Did you kill all of these men yourself?" I nodded, they seemed to believe I was a man and perhaps, it was for the best they continued to think as such. "He seems to think you're loyal. That's his way of suggesting you could be of use to me and the Musketeers."

Still I said nothing, I didn't understand what was happening and this was not a position I could take.

"Don't you speak boy?!" He lunged for the scarf around my face and before I could pull back he had revealed my identity anyway. "You're a woman?" His tone was surprised and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please good sir, I came only for justice and to avenge the death of my father, please allow me to leave and you shall hear no more from me." I replied in equally hushed tones, fearful of what could happen.

He stood there a moment, almost dumbstruck as I waited for him to make up his mind. "Cover your face, come see me in Paris, you'll find me at the Musketeers quarters." The Duke turned back to us then and threw Treville a small pouch.

"For your bravery and assistance." He bobbed his head and climbed back into his carriage. Treville immediately threw me the pouch. I waited only a few seconds before my curiosity got the better of me and found it contained enough money to feed me well and house me in a decent inn for at least a month.


	2. Chapter 2

 I had gone just like Treville had said. I had been inside almost an hour and now I stood outside his office, a little lost in thought. I was stunned, amazed even- I, a woman, had been offered a place amongst the Musketeers, as a trainee only, but with a chance to become a full fledged King's Musketeer. The only thing I did not fully care for was the fact that for all concerned I had to appear to be a man. At least in matters concerning the Musketeers. In my own free time I could be me, but I was not the most feminine of women so in a way this arrangement suited me well.

Whilst checking that my new, musketeer issued rapier was safely attached,  I neglected to see the two men rushing up the stairs until they were almost upon me.

One of them grabbed me roughly while I immediately went for my sword and then the other called "Assassin! What have you done to the Captain?!"  Confused, I let my hand slip from the sword and found myself dragged back inside Treville's office.

"Treville, are you alive?!" The other shouted, his grip on me tightening.

"What in blazes is going on out here?!" Treville demanded as he stepped from a small back room. The other musketeer, the taller of the two grabbed for the scarf around my face as I struggled to stop him. "Aramis, NO!" But it was too late, my identity was revealed, hazel locks falling out of place without the scarf to keep them tamed. It was clear for all to see that I was indeed a female.

"A woman?" The one named Aramis stuttered in shock while I pulled from the other man, now with ease, soon turning to see the surprise on his face as well.

"Yes I am a woman, Remy Laverne if you must know, not that it is any business of yours." I glared at them, this could ruin everything. I looked to Treville to see that he seemed far too calm compared to how I felt.

"This could prove an advantage, Remy, just hear me out." Treville stopped me before I could protest. "You can just about pass as a man, but what about when you need to take someone into custody? You may be able to look like a man, but you do not sound like one." He had a point, but this Aramis and the man beside him surely would not allow a woman to work with them.

"Let me get this straight- please stop me if I am wrong, but this woman- Remy is to be a Musketeer? And you are suggesting that Marsac and I work with her?" Aramis asked, astounded by what he himself was saying as the other man- who was called Marsac moved around me checking me over.

"Yes I am. You've heard of Miguel De' Poufon?" Marsac and Aramis nodded as I moved away, leaning against the wall and near the door, ready for a hasty retreat if necessary. "Remy here, single handedly took him and his men down - saving, I might add, the Duke of Savoy in the process. The Duke suggested that she could be of service to me. Of course he was under the impression that she was actually a man, but the point still stands." He smiled lightly and nodded towards me.

"So," Marsac turned back to me, evaluating me. "You think you are capable of becoming a Musketeer?"

I knew of only one way to deal with those that doubted me, so with a practised ease and swiftness about it, I latched onto my sword, pulled it free and had it pressed against his throat in mere seconds while my hand closed around the dagger hidden within my clothes and then, I  pointed towards Aramis.

"I do not think, I know- I could cut down all three of you without you raising the alarm to those outside, I think I can handle being a Musketeer." Aramis smiled at me, holding his hands up defensively.

"I like her Marsac, I think she'll fit in just nicely."

"Agreed, she's very feisty- she can do the threatening, we can do the talking. It works wonderfully." Stepping back from him, I replaced my sword and watched him pull off his hat in a easy sweep as he bowed slightly. "Marsac at your service and this is Aramis."


End file.
